The Realms Collide
by Lady Kaly 7
Summary: Revised This is AU. Read and Review. I am just not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I am Lady Kali 7. This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. I believe a few explanations are due. This idea comes from me and one of my fellow DBZ fans and best friend. The story is around Tony, Jobedd, Sonya, Jenovy and me (Yamie), along with some of the DBZ warriors and villains, and my own characters. I will answer questions as they come along. But to give you a hint, is where we fans go into the story working with our favorite heroes. Oh and this will be after the Cell Saga. I may add a few characters on the way.**_

_**I do not own DBZ characters. But I do own Irya, Gem, Korri, Lady Kali, Gren, Zabick, Rem, Dasheeky and Joy, they are my very own characters. **_

_**THE REALMS COLLIDE**_

Yamara takes her notebook and sighs, another day, same routine. It is 7:35 am, and she has already made breakfast for Tommy and herself. She has her day planned, as they would spend the day with Anthony, Jobey, Sonya and Jenny. Yamara smiles thinking on the day ahead of her.

"Hey Yamara, where is my coffee?" asks Tommy. Yamie, as her friends use to call her, rolls her eyes and replies; " It's in the kitchen, Thomas. I believe you can take it."

"Don't start with me, woman! Go give me my breakfast and leave that stupid writing of yours." He answers coldly.

Yamie sighs frustrated and puts her notebook away. She heads to the kitchen, getting his breakfast. She is used to this; he is the kind of man that cannot do anything for himself. Asking herself how can she tolerate this situation; she would say the same thing over and over each time the question comes to mind: Love. She chuckles inwardly. Love? She isn't so sure anymore.

Lately, she has been so involve in her stories that she has taken refuge in them. Specially in Gokou's childish personality, dreaming that somehow, he is the one that complements her life. In reality, she knows that is impossible, Son Gokou is just a fiction character, which she interacts with through the stories she writes.

She serves Tommy's breakfast and says, "Here you go your majesty, breakfast is served. Remember you have to get ready, we are going to Tony's house and I have to pick up the girls."

Just as she is heading back to the kitchen, he answers with sarcasm, "I am not going, do what you want."

"What!" Anger fills her up and Thomas notices the strange aura surrounding her, "You promised to spend the day with our friends." She rolls her eyes and lift her hands up in frustration, "Why am I not surprised? Fine! I will go alone, as usual." She takes the keys of the SUV and starts the engine so it warms up. She looks up to the sky and notices the strange appearance it has, it looks cloudy, the wind blowing is very cold and all of a sudden she feels someone is watching her. Suddenly, she falls on her knees; the negative force she feels is so strong that she couldn't breath. Standing up slowly, she shakes off the thoughts that comes to her mind.

"Yamara, you better lay off those cartoons, girl." She laughs softly, "You are beginning to believe that fantasy is real." As she heads back inside, her phone rings. From the shadows a voice is heard: "Soon you will be mine. And nobody can stop me now."

Yamie walks toward the phone and knowing that it is Jobedd calling, she says, "Moshi, moshi" She laughs softly. Jobedd and Tony shared a special bond with her. They have been friends for a long time and they consider her a sister.

"Gozaimazu, Kasaan. How are you today?" He continues happily, "How did you know it was me?"

"I can sense you, sweetie." She holds her laughter, "We'll be there shortly, ok? I am just finishing something here and I'll go pick up the girls"

"k, mom. Hey! Don't forget your notebook. Tony and me are waiting to read how is it going so far." Says excited the young teenager.

"I already have it in my car, see ya later. Ok" she hangs up, and heads outside. Walking to her SUV, she shouts, "Bye Thomas."

"Bye." Thomas answers, he looks out just to see Yamie pull out and drive away. He is just about to go inside when he feels paralized.

"What the hell..." He starts to say, when he is interrupted by a sinister voice.

"Just what I need, you will be quite useful to get to my precious." Says Zabick smirking evilly. Thomas is about to protest when he is knocked out.

Meanwhile at Jobey's house, he is also feeling the strange presence but decides to ignore it. He has been having weird dreams lately about Gohan, as if Son Gohan was calling to him.

"Hey Jobedd, snap out of it! The girls are here." Says Tony happily, "Look, Yamie has that dreamy look again, I bet they were talking about Gokou."

"Yeah, I believe you are right, Anthony." Says Jobedd smiling. They go outside to greet their friends.

Jobey notices the worried expression in Yamie's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the same." She answers referring to Thomas.

"I am not talking about that, you seem... not here."He says softly.

"Oh. I don't know. I can't shake this feeling that someone needs me."She says as they go into the house.

In the Fantasy Realm, Gokou is trying to figure a way to locate his son, who has misteriously disappeared. Piccolo advises to go to Dende's lookout, to ask for guidance and help. Agreeing they fly together to see the young guardian.

REAL WORLD

Evil laughter floats in the air filling the atmosphere with negative force. A mysterious voice is heard in the distance,

"You must find the ones that share a link with our dimension, bring the female earthling to me and destroy the brat before they realize what is going on. That way we can finally get rid of Son Gokou and those blasted Z fighters."

"Hai, Master. Here we are more powerful, we can destroy them." Answers Freeza.

"Move out and remember not to call attention to yourselves, we must not make her feel stressed or her link with that Saijan will alert them. Gather as much energy as possible."Instructs Zabick.

"Hai, Master." They replied leaving quietly.

Back at Jobey's house, they have passed a great time together, and after watching movies they decide to go outside and play hide and seek. Everybody, except for Yamie and Jobedd, goes out.

Jobedd asks, "Are you ok? I mean, I know what you told me this morning but, you've been kind of quiet today."

"I'm fine, it's just that Thomas . . . oh! He is just impossible, Jobedd. I've never felt so mad before. It was like I was another person." She says frustrated.

"Don't worry, Yamie. You know, he is always like that. Besides, I know that your strange behaviour isn't because of him. Now spill it out and tell me what's wrong?" He says softly.

"You are right, I don't know what it is. Remember what I said earlier."Jobedd nods and she continues, "I just feel like something is about to happen." She looks away thoughtfully, "I feel like someone is calling me, I can't explain it; and then just this morning I felt something really evil. It may sound crazy but it was just like when Freeza arrived on Namek in the story I wrote about Irya and Gokou." Answers Yamie seriously.

"Oh come on, Yamie, you cannot be serious. I . . ." Jobedd starts saying but stops, "You know, you are right. I am not joking, I've been having these weird feelings lately."

"Really? I thought it was only me, you know that lately I've been wishing Gokou was real. And then I start feeling like it is possible, it's like I actually sense him. It's just weird, really weird." She adds.

"Now that you mention it. I felt it, too." Jobedd says. They are at the porch now, when Tony interrupts, "Hey Koi, come on. You are in my team. Our turn to hide."

"K, itoushi." Answers Yamie, "Thanks for listening, Jobey. See ya, musuko. It's your turn to find us." Says Yamie walking away to hide with the others.

"You better hide well and lower your ki, I will find you." Yells Jobedd smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Says Tony and Yamie in unison. They all laugh.

Jobedd starts to count while the others hide. They have split to cover more area and give Jobey a hard time finding them. What they don't expect is that Freeza and Cell are watching them. Sonya, Jenny and Tony are hiding together, while Yamie is a little further alone.

Jobedd starts looking for them. He is walking backwards when he bumps into someone.

"Hey, I am the one suppose to find you, not the other way around. . ." Says Jobedd while turning just to be greeted by Freeza. "What! You can't. . ." He takes a few steps back.

"Foolish human. You have no idea of who I am." Exclaims Freeza, "Perhaps, I should kill you now and take your energy to the Master."

"This isn't happening, you . . . you can't be real. You're Freeza, a fiction character from Dragonball Z." Says Jobedd a little bit alarmed. Unconsciously his ki starts to rise.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" A purple aura flashes around him, "TELL ME"

Jobedd runs away scared, sensing Freeza after him. I wish I could fly He thinks. And just as he finishes the thought he startsglowing. He is so scared that he hardly notices he isn't touching the floor anymore. Not too far, Gohan senses the danger.

"I better hurry, he needs my help." Gohan increases his speed at maximum.

"Come back, you cannot hide forever. For some reason, I can sense your power, boy." Says Freeza angrily. Jobedd is able to hide behind some trees. He is so nervous that when Freeza passes near by, he senses him, "There you are, you little rat." Freeza throws a blast at Jobedd; fortunately Gohan arrives at that exact moment and grabs him.

"Shh. Don't make noise." Says Gohan. Jobedd is speechless. Gohan looks at him and smiles softly, "I know you don't understand now, please just trust me."

"Trust you? You've got to be kidding me. I don't know what the hell is going on, but this is NOT normal. That is a fiction character, so are you, neither of you are suppose to exist."Jobedd doesn't realize that his ki is rising, "My friends are out there alone and without any possible defense. And you are asking me to trust you?" Says Jobedd angrily.

"I understand how you feel. But please do trust me, deep inside you know who I am, and I know you; because we are one and the same. Do not worry about your friends, if they are close to her they will be fine, now give me your hands we must fuse into one person to work better." Gohan looks at Jobedd gently extending his hands to him. For a moment, Jobedd doesn't know what to do. But something in Gohan's eyes tells him to trust him. He takes his hands and all of a sudden a bright light engulfes them and they become one. The energy burst doesn't go unnoticed by Freeza who is now standing in front of Jobedd.

"Wow. Unreal." He opens his eyes, "I understand now." He narrows his eyes at Freeza, "Get out of my way, Freeza."

"You are not going anywhere, die foolish human!" Screams Freeza, but before he could attack Jobedd shouts, "Solar Flare!" A huge light blinds Freeza for a brief moment, giving Jobedd the chance to escape.

"Blasted kid! Master Zabick isn't going to like this."Says Freeza trying to locate the boy. As he picks up Jobedd's ki he flies after him.

Meanwhile, the guys are still hiding, Yamie is apart from them, hiding to make Jobey's life difficult during their game. Her head snaps up as she feels Jobedd's energy, she is about to move when Cell finds her.

"My, what do we have here?" He smirks knowing she is afraid of him, "Don't be afraid, woman. I just need your energy to become stronger."

Yamie couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing. She tries to move but her legs won't cooperate. A million things run through her mind, and Cell smirks wider sensing her fear.

"Good, fear me. Your energy will taste so much better like that." Replies the big lizard while approaching her.

"Ah! Get away from me! This is not possible. . . you cannot exist." She says frightened. Her ki reacts and starts to rise, catching Jobedd and Gokou's attention, suddenly a silver light engulfes her softly, something that goes unnoticed by Cell.

Anthony hears Yamie's scream and along with the girls tries to run toward her; but Nappa blocks their way.

"And where, exactly, do you think you are going? You should worry about yourself, instead of your little friend."Says Nappa smirking.

At Dende's lookout, Son Gokou senses Yamie's fear. His heart aches because he is not there protecting her. He looks desperately at Dende, who asks him.

"What is it Gokou-san?" Ask the young guardian, just to realize what Gokou is feeling. He looks serious at them and opens a portal saying, "Go now, she needs you. Hurry."

Piccolo and Son Gokou enter the portal, but before Gokou leaves, he turns and says, "Don't worry Dende. I will get there in time and we will see her again."

"I know Gokou, go now" Says softly the young Namekian, "Hold on, Irya-mama, jus hold on."

Nappa gathers the others near Yamie, who is still being attack by Cell.

"You stay away from me, stupid lizard." She could feel her anger and fear building up inside of her. Cell's anger is at its peak, no human has ever show this much spirit. Why isn't she afraid of him, he cannot understand; perhaps her energy is worth to be taken. He raises his tail to drain Yamie's energy. Without thinking, Anthony gets away from Nappa and tackles Cell away from his friend.

"Are you ok, koi?" He asks seriously, but before she could answer him, Cell kicks him away from her.

"Tony!" Yamie screams.

"How dare you, insolent human! Now I will have the pleasure to kill you and the others in front of her and when I am finish with you I will make sure she suffers enough to beg for her death and then I will take her energy." Cells states angrily while hitting Tony, who is still on the floor.

"Stop! You big lizard. You're killing him!" Yamie screams at Cell.

Son Gokou senses her fear and anger, and speeds up saying, "We must hurry Piccolo, she needs us now."

"Say good-bye to your friend, onna." Cell laughs evilly while forming a Ki ball in his hand. Gokou and Piccolo appear in the Real World when Yamie's ki increases. Gokou takes Piccolo and teleports there. They appeared near them seeing everybody. Gokou immediately spots her and for a split second he sees Irya's aura in the young woman.

Meanwhile, Freeza smirks sensing that the boy is flying straight where his companions are.

Yamie's anger and desperation triggers her unknown powers, "No! I will not allow you to get away with this!" A huge power surge blasts Cell away from Tony and for a minute her eyes turn silver. "Don't you dare touch him!" She says angrily, her voice sounds regal. Nappa couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Man! Where did that come from?" he whispers.

Cell gets up and starts walking angrily toward her again. At this point, Cell only wants to kill her.

"I've had enough of you! I don't care if the master wants your energy, I will kill you now. Die!" Screams Cell throwing a Ki attack at her. Piccolo is about to interfere when Gokou stops him.

"Nande?" Asks Piccolo confused.

"Gohan is here." Says Gokou seriously, locating his son.

Yamie freezes in fear, but Jobedd deflects the attack toward Cell and asks her, "Daijoubu Ka, kaasan?"

"Hai, musuko. Arigato. . . Jobey? Gohan?" She looks strangely at him.

"She can see me in you. She is. . .Protect her" Gohan tells Jobey, telepathically.

"Right." Answers Jobedd. Just to be greeted by Cell's fist.

"I see that you need help with the earthlings, Cell?" Says Freeza amused.

"Shut up, I WILL take care of them." Says Cell angrily, "How many more of you do I have to deal with before killing her." Screams Cell.

"All of us" Answers Jobedd, and kicks him back. He tries to reach for Yamie's hand but Cell throws an energy attack at him. Realizing that Jobey will get hurt badly; Yamie pushes him out of the way.

"Watch out!" She knows she doesn't have enough time to move out of the way, so she closes her eyes waiting for the impact. Yamie hears the impact but doesn't feel pain. When she opens her eyes she sees a familiar symbol on the back of the stranger that just save her.

"Ku-chan?" She whispers. And before fainting, she sees the loving eyes of Son Gokou smiling at her.

TBC.

_Well, this s all for now, how was it, I am posting it again because I just realized that I cannot add a scene, if I didn't mention here what happen to Thomas. I will try to update as soon as I can. Will appreciate all the reviews, good or bad. That way I can learn and make something better in the future. Hey Usa-fan if you are reading this again, hope to hear from u soon._

_Lady Kaly. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, me again. :-) Explanations as they come. Since this is a fanfic that involves reality and fiction, some of the characthers of the stories I have written and have never posted are mentioned. Like Irya from Planet Odin, Korry the water sprite, Princess Gem – half saijan, half goddess, Lady Kaly – full blooded saijan. Like I said before, if yo have questions just fired them away I will try to explain as they come.

I don't own DBZ.

Chapter One

Previously:

"Ku-chan?" She whispers. And before fainting, she sees the loving eyes of Son Gokou smiling at her.

Present:

Gokou doesn't allow Yamie to fall, catching her. He holds her close to him and looks at Cell with hatred. He walks toward Jobedd and hands him the unconscious woman.

"Gohan, taker her and the others to a safer place, Piccolo and I will join you later." He says seriously. Freeza throws a ki blast toward him, which is deflected by Gokou's ki. Gokou looks at Freeza with anger.

"Hai, otousan." Jobey picks up Yamie and with the others head back to their home where Dende is already waiting for them.

"Freeza! You will pay along with your friends. Now, I believe that you are a very slow learner, Cell. Specially when it comes to attacking the ones I care for." Says Gokou coldly.

"You are the one who is a fool, Son Gokou. You will regret coming here, where WE have the advantage." With that Cell and the others disappears.

"I don't like this one bit, Gokou." Says Piccolo.

"I know what you mean, my friend." Gokou answers back scanning the surroundings. When he picked up Gohan's ki he touches Piccolo on the shoulder and teleports to Jobey's house.

At the house, Jobedd puts Yamie on his bed and tells Sonya to get a wet cloth to clean the scratches she has. When Sonya comes back they noticed that Yamie is healing on her own.

"This is not possible." Says Jobedd. Oh but it is, my friend. Says Gohan in his mind.

Tony pushes him away and checks his friend. He looks angrily at his brother and says, "How can you stay so calm, we have to take her to a hospital. She is badly injured!"

"She will be fine, Tony. Stay calm." Answers Jobedd. His voice is soothing but firm.

Sonya and Jenovy sit next to their friend and hear when Yamie whispers, "Gokou . . . "

Son Gokou appears in the room and forgetting about everybody goes to her. He couldn't believe his butterfly is so fragile in this dimension. Now that he could see her, he realizes how much he has missed her.

Dende enters the room and signals everybody to go outside the room, leaving them alone.

"I believe an explanation is due." He says softly.

"You are damn right." Says Tony and Jenny in unison.

Dende starts explaining what is happening and how it has come to this point. The portal that unites the realms has weakened because of Yamie's desire to see Gokou. Allowing herself to believe he is real. Dende remembers them that, as a writer, she is the creator of the events and only her and Jobedd could find the way to stop the tragic fusion of the two realms.

Back at the room, Yamie begins to awake.

"What a strange dream? Jobey?" She asks sensing someone in the room.

"Iee, it's just me." Answers Gokou coming into the light. He could see the surprise in her eyes, and he could also sense how she, unconsciously, taps into her powers for protection.

"You. . .but you are not real. . . What is going on?" Says Yamie feeling kind of dizzy. She could see pain in his eyes, but this isn't logical. Seeing Gokou is overwhelming, and he could tell how much he affected her.

"Rest now, Dende will explain later." He says soothingly, just as she faints. Gokou decides to leave the room and join the others.

Yamie wakes up and realizes she is alone now. She tries to reason that Gokou was part of a dream. She walks slowly toward the door as she hears voices. She enter quietly and stays in the shadows. Her eyes open widely as she sees Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Gokou and Gohan (in Jobey's body). What the hell is going on? She thinks.

Hours passed and just when Dende is finishing the part of the humans that connect both realms, Yamie interrupts.

"You mean to say that we are key to existence of the worlds. How come?" She comes out of the shadows were she has been watching them for a while. Gokou and the others are surprised that she is awake already, and that none of them could sense her ki.

"Yes, Yamie. You, for example, are Irya, but also Gem, Korri, and Lady Kaly. Possesing all of their powers and skills..." Says Dende.

"Impossible, what you say can not be. That would mean that... am I inmortal too?" She answers back.

"You know in your heart that this is true. About being inmortal, well, all I know is that you won't die as easily as any of your friends. You are not completely human, remember." Replies back Dende.

****"But it would be like writing a new story." She states.

"Exactly my point. You have control over must of the things because it's your creativity that did this, that created him." Says Dende calmly. "One of the reasons he is looking for you. And why he is so obssesed with destroying whatever link remains between you and Gokou-san. Although you have control over must of the things happening, you cannot control his actions, nor of the ones helping him. You won't be able to stop death either."

"Look, I don't know what it's going on, and I don't think I can deal with it. What you're saying is nonsense. In fact, I don't even know what am I doing talking to cartoons. This.. cannot... be... happening!" While talking her ki begins to increase, a golden aura surrounds her, "What is happening to me? Jobedd?"

Gokou could sense her fear and anger, and it kills him. All he wants to do is run to her and hold her, make her feel safe like he did once; but he knows that she isn't opening to him or the others, she is reaching for her own without knowing that Gohan has already fused with Jobedd.

" It's ok, Yamie. Don't be afraid, just let it flow through you." Jobey looks kindly at his friend taking her hands in his. At that moment Dende takes advantage of their bond and helps Yamie link with her true nature.

The power surge is so strong that the house starts shaking, before their eyes, Yamie transforms. Part odinnian, part goddess, part saijan, part sprite. Her saijan blood kicks in making her scream. Her hair, now honey brown with silver, gold and blue highlights, is longer. Her clothes change into Irya's, she wears Gem's tiara and when she opens her eyes, they were gray with blue streaks. Jobedd, in the other hand, his clothes changed into Gohan's and his physical appearance change, making him look more fit, bolder. Jobedd doesn't have to go Super Saijan because that is his normal stage. He is now blonde with green eyes. Everybody is speachless, the transformation doesn't go unnoticed by Zabick, who immediately tries to track her down, only to sense that he is blocked.

"Get out of my head, you bastard!" Screams Yamie, increasing her ki and opening her eyes in time to see Gokou teleporting away. Yamie's eyes show surprise as she thinks, "Douchite?" Nobody notices the hurt in Yamie's eyes but Dende. And without saying a word she vanishes from the room.

Gokou is outside, in the porch, he couldn't take it. He wants to hold her, but feels afraid that she pushes him away. Suddenly he senses her ki signature is no longer in the house and he comes back in alarmed, "Where is she? You let her go by herself..." He is interrupted by Dende.

"She thought you were dissappointed." Dende senses Gokou's pain.

"I better go after her..." He says.

"No. We know her better, she needs to be alone; this is too much for her to handle. For all of us as well." Says Jenny.

"I'll go." Says Tony. Jobedd looks at him and nods. The others begin to plan a strategy. Sonya and Jenovy walk outside staring into the distance. Vegeta comes out intrigue by the blonde human, who reminds him of his lost love, Kaly.

"So, you are the weak onnas that accompany her." Says the Prince with a smirk. Jenovy turns around and standing in front of him she says after looking at him from head to toes.

"Look, shorty. I am in no mood for your stupid pride and arrogance. I know how annoying you can be, I've seen the series. So, if you don't have anything better to do just stay away from me," She is poking him in his chest, "Do I make myself clear! Away from me! And I have a name, if you don't have a brain to register it, it's Jenovy. J-E-N-O-V-Y. Not onna. Got that." Passing next to him, "Now if you excuse me."

Vegeta couldn't reply, he is steaming mad. Just as he opens his mouth Sonya says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You already lost this argument."

Vegeta stares at the blonde, her spirit is strong and she is very attractive. He walks away smirking at the thought.

Yamie is walking down the hill, she begins to notice the changes in the environment.

"What is happening? Of all people why would this happen to me." Frustration takes hold of her increasing her anger, "I won't tolerate this. If I am responsible for all this chaos, then somehow I'll find a way to fix it." A lonely tear runs down her cheek, "First, I disappoint Gokou and now I loose my world! I won't allow it!" Tony sees the light of her ki and runs toward her. When he is near, he stops.

"I know it's you, Itoushi." She whispers. Tony walks to her and hugs her, "Hey, koi. This is not like you. Come on, you are stronger than this."He runs his fingers down her cheek.

"I am scared. This is crazy. But I know it's real. This is what I always wanted, to see him, tell him how much he means to me. Now he is here. And . . ." She breaks down in tears, hiding her face in his chest.

Tony hugs her tightly, "We are here with you, Jobedd, Sonya, Jenny and me, we are real. Your friends and family. Dont worry about anything else."

Yamie smiles softly, "Arigato itoushi"

"Hey, that's what I am here for, koi." He answers softly. They don't notice Gokou listening. He wanted to tear him apart, she is his tenshi, his butterfly. He feels jealousy rise up in his heart, but maintains his ki low and flies back to the house. What he doesn't know is that Jobedd sees him and smiles, teleporting back to the house before anybody notices they are not there.

Suddenly, she senses Jeize and Nappa. She stands in front of Tony, protectively. Using her telephatic bond with Jobedd she calls him. Jobedd leaves the house without saying a word and Dende calls him.

"Gohan, where are you going?" he asks worried.

"She is calling me." he says flying away.

Yamie looks around until she sees Jeize. They approach her, and start mocking her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Says Nappa amuzed, "A pair of weak earthlings. Where is that filthy Saijan, onna?"

"Now, now Nappa. We can't treat royalty like that. Forgive him, Irya-hime" Says Jeize mockingly.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Her ki throws them away. "MY NAME IS YAMIE, NOT IRYA OR WHATEVER. AND I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING MADE FUN OF!" With that she throws another ki ball at them, hurting Nappa seriously.

"Why, you stupid onna! You are gonna pay for this!" Screams Nappa. They engage in a fight but Yamie maintains Tony protected. She gets hit in various occassions but is able to keep them at bay.

Seeing that they are tired she says, "Can you deliver a message?"

"What message?" Asks Nappa and Jeize at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it too much to ask of your brains, I forgot that you don't think. You just do what you are told." She says amuzed.

"Don't push your luck, onna." Says Jeize, "What message you want us to deliver."

"You tell Zabick,"They open their eyes in surprise, "Don't look so surprise, I know it's him. I can sense it somehow. You tell him, I want to make a trade." She says seriously, before Tony could protest she tells him, "Don't say anything, I know what I'm doing and not a word to Jobedd or the others."

"Well?" Asks Jeize suspiciously, throwing another ki ball at her.

"Phoenix Fire Wall" States Yamie and a huge fire wall protects them from Jeize attack. "If you attack me again, I will have to kill you and then who will deliver my message?" She asks sweetly. Tony notices she is acting a lot like Gem.

Jobey arrives, "What's going on?"

"Nothing I cannot handle" She replies and turns to Jeize, "Now, will you deliver?"

"Hai" Answers Jeize.

"Good." Says Yamie seriously.

"What could you possibly have that interest our Master?" Asks Nappa being able to stand up.

"Me." She states seriously.

TBC.

What do you think? Please review...

Lady Kaly


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. Here is the other chapter. I warn you this one is more of a romantic one. Fights will begin soon. :-). Well, enough said. Let's go on with story.

I don't own DBZ

Chapter Two

"Me." She states seriously. Jobedd is about to say something but Tony signals him not to interfere.

"My life in exchange for the Z fighters, my friends and my world. You tell him that I can create a whole new world for him to rule, myself included." She adds. Jeize and Nappa nods and leave. Jobedd walks to her, his face full of concern.

"What are you doing, Kasaan?" He asks.

"I know what I am doing Jobedd, I will not stand that my world, my friends and . . ." Jobey saw hurt in her eyes, ". . . the person I love be destroyed, not if I can do something about it."

She starts walking away and Gohan's soft voice stops her, "Yamie-san?"

"Gohan, you can call me whatever you want." She smiles softly.

"You know you are the closest thing to a mother I had. I am worried about you, I know you might think my father doesn't care for you. But, please, don't let appearances fool you. He loves you deeply and so do I, Irya-mama" He finishes. Yamie walks to him and gives him a hug. Jobedd takes advantage and grabbing Tony tries out his powers, teleporting back to the house.

Back at Zabick's spaceship, he is punishing Freeza for his mistake.

"Fool! I told you not to cause a commotion. Now, not only the brat has fuse with Gohan, but that filthy saijan is here as well." He throws a blast at him, "Now he can claim her in the real world as well. And if that happens, Freeza, I will have your head. No get out of my sight. Both of you."He says angrily. Freeza and Cell bow and disappears.

Jeize and Nappa arrive and informed him of Yamie's request. Zabick smirks, knowing that this only meant that Yamie doesn't understand what is happening and that she doesn't have a clue that along with Gokou, and the other earthling; she could stop him. Now with Thomas in his hands, his approach toward her will be easily.

Jenny and Sonya greet Yamie at the door, Jenny asks, "What's up, girl?"

Yamara could see the surprise in her friends' eyes, "Do I look THAT different?"

"Yes and no. It's just so new to us. But make no mistake, girl. You look fine with capital "F", I assure you." Says Jenny causing Yamie to smile, "You got us worried, girl, all of us, dissappearing like that. Are you ok?"

Yamie turns around hiding her face from her friends.

"You don't have to hide from us, we know you better than that; remember?" says Jenny. "And I know it's not like me to say that but he was really worried about you."

"Who?" Asks Yamie softly.

"Son Gokou" Answers Sonya. Yamie makes a face and Jenny says, "Oh come on, don't make that face. You should give him a chance, you know, he really looked worried for you."

"I don't know . . . it just seems as . . ." Starts Yamie only to be interrupted by Jenny.

"Do not make any decisions now, just let time tell. We'll see ya later" Says Jenovy while leaving with Sonya. Vegeta has been watching them, he is intrigued by the blond human girl. His attention goes back to the one that, for some reason, has Kaly's ki.

"You don't have to be so far, Vegeta-sama. What would you like to ask of me?" Asks Yamie softly.

"I should've known you would sense me . . ." He didn't know how to call her. Yamie turns and looks at him with loving eyes, those gray eyes that haunt him so long after she disappeared. " How can you be? You are so different here."

"I don't have all the answers... Veggie-chan. I don't understand myself what is going on. Don't feel sad, my prince." Yamie touches his face softly, "It's unbelievable that under that tough appearance hides such a gentle heart."

"Watch it, onna. I don't appreciate..."Yamie puts a finger on his lips silencing him.

"I know, I know. You are Vegeta, mighty prince of all saijans. I remember. I see that one of my friends picked up your interest. She is not easy, and will be quite a challenge."She says softly.

Vegeta smirks, "Arigato, Ka. . . Yamie. I have missed you." With that he leaves.

Yamie feels strange, but she knows what she must do. She calls Dende to ask him a few things.

"Dende, there is something that I don't understand. How come I was the cause of this mess?" She says sadly.

Dende smiles softly and says, "Iee, Yamie, your desire to be with the one that complements you did it along with his desire. You were both longing for each other. You see, for you, Irya and Gokou was something you come up with; while in our world it actually happened."

"You said I could do anything except control his actions and prevent death, can I transfer, let's say Korri's powers to one of the girls?"She asks seriously.

"You will be able to do that when you come to terms with yourself and accept who you really are. Meanwhile, I would suggest you try to control your powers."He replies calmly. Yamie nods letting the information sink into her. They spend the afternoon together chatting lightly. Before dinner, Tony arrives from scouting with Piccolo and sees them.

"Hello, Koi" Says Tony softly. Dende looks at him seriously and asks, "Why do you call her that?"

Yamie giggles at Dende's reaction. She along with Tony explains to Dende why they call each other koi and itoushi; letting him know that it was a game between them.

"I apologize for my rudeness, it's been a while since I last saw her and I tend to be overprotective with her." Says Dende shyly.

"That's OK. I am the same way, we all are. She is a very special friend to all of us." Replies Tony . They continue chatting.

Outside, Jobey scares Sonya.

"Don't do that, silly." She says, "You look so different, Jobedd"

"Does it bother you? Does it change what you feel toward me?" He asks softly.

"No. I love you. There is nothing in this world that could change that." She answers lovingly, "I can't deny I am a bit scared."

"You have nothing to worry. I love you, Koishii; and I won't let anything happen to you." He answers softly hugging her. Sonya notices Gokou coming toward them and pulls away gently.

"Gokou is coming, I'll see you later, love." She whispers while leaving. Jobedd senses Gokou behind him and smiles, he knows this moment would come.

"You look different here, son." He says softly, "I was so worried about you."

Jobedd smiles at Gokou, "That is not why you are here now, father? What is bothering you?"

"You know me too well." Says Gokou, "And yes, you are right. That is not why I am here. You see..."

"Dad, Yamie is very sensitive, and she has gone through a lot. What you see is what Irya really is. Just talk to her." Says Jobedd softly.

"I don't know what to say to her. She is so mad at me, I can feel her anger and confusion." Replies Gokou, looking away, "Besides, she has completely block me out. I sense that there is something bothering her. She only opens up to the guy, I suppose, is your brother."

Putting his hand on his shoulder Jobedd replies,"That never stopped you before. Why now? Come on, don't tell me you are gonna let a simple misunderstanding separate you and give that advantage to Zabick. You know that you can't protect her like that."

"You are right, son. Arigato. I'll talk to her tonight." With that Gokou flies away. Sonya approaches Jobedd and whispers, "Is he alright?"

Jobedd nods, "They will be fine as soon as they talk."

"You think Yamie will listen or give him the chance?" She asks knowingly.

"Hai. I know kaasan. She may be stubborn, but she always give everybody a chance. We just have to wait and see what happens." Answers Jobedd. They kiss lovingly only to be disturbed by Jenovy's shouts. They smiled at the sight of Jenovy and Vegeta. Vegeta has been annoying Jenovy, only to be given a taste of his own medicine.

"I believe Vegeta likes Jenny." States Jobedd amused.

"Yes, I believe so too. And I think it's mutual." Replies Sonya smiling.

Gokou has maintain his distance from Yamie, but watches her constantly. The bond between them is very strong and he could sense her sadness. They all have dinner and later on they go to rest. Just as Yamie is walking out of the kitchen, Piccolo greets her.

"Hello, my princess. I've missed you." He says softly.

"Nail . . . Piccolo-sensei." She smiles and hugs him. Piccolo learned to be affectionate with Irya. And even though Yamie's physical appearance is different, he can sense Irya's aura in her.

"I can sense you are troubled, may I be of assitance, Hime-chan?" Piccolo inquires.

"Iee, my friend. I will go out for a while, and meditate." She answers, Piccolo nods respectfully and leaves her. Yamie watches him go into the room he shares with Dende, her problems come back as soon as Piccolo is out of sight. She is still thinking about her two friends and transferring two of her characters into them. She is worried by their safety. She decides to fly away to a nearby clearing. She needs to be alone. Alone? She isn't so sure anymore.

She raises her ki, and starts to concentrate. She could feel the energy and power flowing through her. She powers down and sighs frustrated. The night is cold and she hugs herself trying to keep her heat, a pair of loving eyes are watching her. Looking at the stars her powers kick in and she senses Gokou.

"Haven't anybody told you that spying is a bad habit?" She asks him, seeing that he doesn't answer she continues, "Come on out, I know you've been watching me."

He comes out of the shadows slowly, the sight of him iluminated by the moonlight is breathtaking. She turns her eyes away, so he wouldn't see how much she misses him. What they don't know is that Zabick is watching them. He gives intructions to bring their prisoner. They bring Thomas to him and he smirks evilly. Suddenly, Zabick transforms into a shadow and goes into Thomas, poisoning his soul with his presence until Thomas is no more. Zabick smirks in his new body. Things won't be so easy for Son Gokou now.

Gokou and Yamie stay silent dor a while, until Gokou summon the courage to speak.

"Hello, Yamie-san." He asks softly, not knowing what to say. He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"What do you want?" She asks without looking at him. Her coldness hurts him. Gokou doesn't want to loose her again, not without trying to win her back.

"Gomen, for upsetting you. I just came to apologize." He replies softly.

"Apologize?" She asks, Gokou nods respectfully, "You don't have to. Everybody is entitled to his or her own perception."

"But you are misunderstanding again, what I am trying to say." She is about to protest when he says quickly, "Iee, onegai just hear me out. I am really honored to have finally meet you. Tell me, what did you feel the first time you saw me? When you realized it was me in front of you?" Asks the noble Saijan.

"Why should I answer that?" She replies lifting her head proudly, as her disappointment took the better of her. A reaction well-known by Gokou. He smirks knowingly.

"Why shouldn't you?" He says teasingly, "Unless you are afraid to tell me?" She narrows her eyes angrily and turns to look at him. A mistake she realizes a little too late.

"I am not afraid of you." She replies, "How dare you imply something like that?" Gokou takes advantage and steps forward. He is now towering her, their faces really close.

"Then, answer my question, Butterfly." The mention of her pet name breaks down her defenses. She looks away from him, tears filling her eyes.

"It was overwhelming and I fainted." She says softly.

"You fainted. Well, Butterfly, I had an internal fight. You see, I don't know if your feelings for me here are the same. All I know is that my feelings for you are too strong to control. The thought of Cell hurting you made me want to rip him apart limb by limb. But when the transformation took place, all memories of us together rush into my mind, my desire was, IS, to take you in my arms and remind you and myself that you belong to me, and I to you. But I was afraid that you didn't want me. You have your friend here, and so I needed to be alone to think and control my emotions." He sighs as he doesn't see any reaction from her, "Listen, Tenshi. I am really stupid and dumb sometimes, ChiChi used to tell me so, and I probably did something really bad to hurt your feelings this much. You have my heart, my love and my loyalty. Whatever happens I will protect you, no matter what." He finishes. Yamie is crying softly, he is turning to leave when out of nowhere a ki blast hits him fully.

The dark energy makes him scream in pain. "Ah!"

"Gokou!" Screams Yamie. Another Ki blast flies steadily at her. "NOO!" Her ki vaporizes the attack. "I know it's you, Joy Come out where I can see you." Says Yamie. She sends a protective barrier at Gokou, which begins to heal him.

"Very well, princess. You still remember me." Says Joy, "Just a little hello from me and Zabick." With that she vanishes. Yamie scans the area making sure they are alone. She walks to him and asks, "Are you ok?"

Gokou looks at her and nods, thinking that their conversation is over he starts to walk away. "Matte, Gokou." She says softly. "Look, this isn't easy for me either."

Gokou stops, hope rising in his heart. He hears as her steps stop behind him.

"First, don't ever call yourself stupid or dumb in front of me, because you are not. If you do it again, I'll make sure you'll be sorry." Gokou smirks, she continues, " Ku-chan, I never meant to be rude. If you are refering to Tony, he is my friend, like a brother to me. I have someone in this realm, Thomas, but left my heart a long time ago, I don't even know why I haven't left him yet. I was, am scared that you didn't want me, I thought you were disappointed." She encircles her arms around his waist, "Gomen-nasai, I don't want you away."

Gokou turns around and hugs her back. He feels her tears soaking his Gi.

"Don't cry, Butterfly. You are perfect, just the way you are." Gokou lifts her chin and wipes her tears away. She could feel his heartbeat. He kisses her forehead and holds her, a golden aura surrounds them, awakening their telepatic bond. Dende senses this and smiles knowingly.

"All is in place now. Zabick, you will regret your actions." Whispers the young Namekian falling asleep.

TBC.

That's all for now. Review!

Lady Kaly


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ

Chapter Three

Back at the clearing, they are still holding each other, before he could ask her, she raises her hands and pulls his head down to hers. Pressing her forehead to his, she shared all her memories with him, her life, everything. He feels her energy diminish and tries to move but she doesn't allow him. Finally she shows him her heart.

He feels her body falling from the embrace and he tightens his hold.

"Daijoubu ka?" He asks worried. She nods trying not to fall.

"I am fine, it's just that it takes a lot of me to show you. I don't know how to handle my powers, as you guys called them, unless I am angry, or scared, that is." She says. "I didn't even know that this was possible. Having all this powers in me is exhausting."

"Then, we will have to do something about that." Replies Gokou protectively. Gokou has his arms around her, hugging her against him. It is not until he notices the soft and steady breathing that he realizes she has fallen asleep in his arms.

Gently, he puts his fingers to his forehead and teleports to the room she was taken first. Gokou puts her in bed and when he is about to leave, he hears her voice in his mind saying, Stay with me. He smiles and gets in the bed next to her. His last thoughts, a promise to never leave her or his family again.

Next morning, Jobedd and Tony go out for their morning jog. What they don't know is that Zabick is very close watching them.

"Perfect, now to put my plan to work."Whispers Zabick . He, then, proceeds to hurt himself without rising his ki. Tony takes a turn when. . .

Meanwhile at the house, Gokou, Piccolo and Vegeta gather outside to discuss their course of action.

"We have to make these weaklings train, Kakarot. This guy will kill them if we do not get them ready. We can be in the same place twice, and they won't be with us all the time, either." Says Vegeta seriously.

"I agree with you, Vegeta. I think we should start with Yamie and Jobedd." Gokou answers thoughtfully.

"Yes. Vegeta should train Yamie and you should train Jobbed. I will take care of the others." Says Piccolo. Vegeta smirks at Gokou's reaction to Piccolo's suggestion.

"Doushite?" He asks.

"Because you won't push her to her limits, Vegeta will. She needs complete control of her skills and ki to fight back. You already have seen how much energy she looses everytime she gets angry. She has to learn to channel that until she is able to separate all the personalities she has and finally adopt one." Piccolo answers seriously. Gokou knows he is right, and even though he doesn't like the thought of Vegeta showing her anything he agrees.

"It's settled then. Go get her, so I can take her away for two weeks of training. It is a good thing I brought Bulma's capsules. I have a gravity chamber." He smirks at the thought. Gokou walks toward him and stares at him seriously.

"You better take good care of her, Vegeta. I swear, if I find out that you overdid it, I will kill you." Says Gokou menancingly as he teleports away. Vegeta has never felt fear of Gokou, but this time is different.

"I wouldn't like to be in this Zabick's place once Kakarot gets his hands on him." Says Vegeta softly.

"I totally agree with you." Replies the Namekian still surprised by Gokou's outburst.

At that exact moment, Jobedd appears with Tony, who is carrying an unconscious man.

"Piccolo-sensei, where is Yamie and dad?" He asks seriously.

"They will be out in a few, he went to get Yamie, douschite?"Asks Piccolo with interest.

"I will explain all when Yamie is out." He is about to walk away with Tony when Vegeta stops him.

"Brat, you better get ready you will be leaving with Kakarot today for training. No buts."He says giving no room for protests. Jobedd nods and takes the unconscious man inside with his brother.

Gokou appears in the room, where Yamie is still sleeping. He sits on the edge of the bed and smiles lovingly. He runs his fingers around her face softly, making her open her eyes.

"Good morning, Gokou-chan. Is something wrong?" She asks still sleepy.

"Iee. I came for you, because you are leaving with Vegeta today. He is taking you for training during the next two weeks." He says softly.

Yamie sits and tries to protest. Gokou interrupts her, "It's not what you are thinking, Butterfly. Believe me, I don't like the idea of you being alone with him for two weeks. But it's necessary, Vegeta will train you hard, he will push you to your limits. Something I won't be able to do." He finishes quietly.

"Doushite?" She asks, knowing the answer already.

"Because I love you, and since we haven't been together in a while, I won't push you as I should." He says kissing her nose. "Now, get out of bed and pack a bag. Vegeta is waiting for you outside. Ok?" He smiles at her and goes to look for Jobedd.

They bump into each other in the hall.

"Hey, I was coming to get you." Gokou notices that something is wrong. "What is it, son?"

"You and Yamie better come with me."He replies. Yamie just comes out of the room and follows them. As they enter the room, Yamie gasps surprised.

"Oh my God! Thomas! What happened to him?" She asks worried. Gokou remembers the name and a jolt of pain goes through his heart. A wave of negative energy goes through him and he narrows his eyes slightly at the unconscious man.

"We don't know exactly. We found him like that."Says Tony softly. Jobedd notices Goku's reaction and is about to questions him when he feels the same thing.

"Those monsters! How dare they! Hurting my people! They WILL pay." her voice turns cold and her ki engulfes her rising without control. Gokou remembers what that caused last time, when they were together. Without thinking he walks to her and hugs her, trying to calm her down. His ki rises a bit merging with hers, Yamie hugs him back letting him rock her softly until her ki is normal again.

"Gomen! I am just so angry." She says softly. Yamie senses Gokou distress and looks at him. Taking a step back, she answers his silent question.

"Hai, that is him." Her voice is soft, "Make sure he is taken care of while we are training, Jobedd."

"Hai, Yamie." She is about to say something to Gokou, when she notices that he teleported away. She sighs sadly, knowing that Gokou feels hurt. Half hour later, Yamie comes downstairs. She greets everybody and goes outside.

"What are you wearing, onna?" Says Vegeta annoyed.

"First of all, Veggie-head, I have a name. And second, I don't have clothes here." She says signaling her jeans and blouse. Gokou looks at her and chuckles at her antics, for him that is heaven. Dende walks toward Yamie and says, "You can will the type of clothes you wish to use for training, Yamie-chan."

"Really? Hn. Let's see." She whispers. Closing her eyes, she pictures in her mind what she wants to wear. Immediately, her normal clothes disappear and are replace by a sleeveless gi, similar to Gokou's but white. Her loose hair changes into a french braid and a bag of essentials appears in front of her. "Will this do?"

"Hai. You look beautiful." Says Gokou softly. Yamie blushes slightly and walks toward Vegeta.

"Ok, I am ready." She says seriously. I'll see you in two weeks, Ku-chan. She tells Gokou using their bond. Gokou nods smiling. Vegeta walks toward her and picking her up, blasts away. As soon as they leave the sadness shows in his eyes.

"Will she be ok, dad?" Asks Jobedd worried, "Is everything ok?"

"Hai. She will be, Vegeta knows what is at stake if he doesn't take care of her." He says seriously, " Come, with must leave too." The two Saijans fly away leaving the others to Piccolo.

Tony, Jenny and Minako have improve a lot with Piccolo's help. Thomas is already conscious and healing slowly. Dende can't help the uneasy feeling he has about him everytime he is near. It has been a week already and Vegeta is giving Yamie a hard time.

"I see you have Saijan pride in you onna. Why don't you quit. You can never overpower me. You are only getting more bruises." Says Vegeta mockingly. During that week, Vegeta witness her Odinnian and Water Sprite side at its full potential, but he wanted more. He is sure that she could tap into her others powers as well. And the only way to make her do that is making her angry.

"How dare you! Phoenix Fire Wall!" She screams. The attack almost hits Vegeta, narrowing his eyes he throws his attack at her.

"Final Flash! Bow to me onna. Show respect to the Prince of all Saijans. YOUR PRINCE!" Shouts Vegeta angrily. The blast hits Yamie fully, but after a week in the gravity chamber, she is able to survive it. But Vegeta's words awaken her rage, her Saijan side. Turning into Super Saijan, Yamie shouts her attack, "Tiger claw blast!"

For a minute, Vegeta sees Kaly in her and smirks knowingly. Her attack is able to bruise him and she attacks him fully. They spar for three whole hours, pushing him against a tree she whispers coldly, "I am free, I serve nobody. Never look down at me, Vegetable head." She lets go of him and starts to walk away. Vegeta attacks her, but before he could touch her, she vanishes appearing behind him.

"Steaming Eyes." She says softly and freezes Vegeta instantly. Her anger is at its peak, she walks toward him and smirks. "Atalatian Arrows."

The fire arrows hit him melting the ice, Vegeta is breathing hard. He looks at her and sees the fire in her eyes.

"You did well, Yamie." He says softly, "But you can do better than that, and I will make sure of it. Even if it kills me." He falls on his knees in pain. The silvery color in her eyes flickers back to normal.

"Gomen-nasai, Vegeta. I don't know what came over me." She says as she kneels down next to him.

"The warrior inside of you, that is what happened. Don't hold back. Your life and the others, the realms, our whole survival depends on you and the brat. And on us, as well." He says softly. Yamie isn't listening she has her eyes closed in concentration. Her aura starts to glow and that glow covers Vegeta healing him completely. To her surprise, she doesn't feel tired or drained.

"It's the result of your hard work. From now on, you can use your ki and you won't feel drain because you can focuse better. How about we get something to eat now and rest.?" Vegeta suggests.

"Ok" She answers happily, "Arigato, Veggie-chan." She sees as Vegeta flies away to get some food and she heads toward the small river to take a bath.

Jobedd, under Gokou's training have improved a lot, too, being able to control his powers. Jobedd has been able to get to SSJN 4 and he has also mastered the powers that Irya gave him. Zabick has tried in various ocassions to get information on Yamie's whereabouts, all of them without success. Even though he is among the group he doesn't seem to get any information on Yamie's training. Unluckily for him, the group is now stronger, even the girls that have no ki power, are making his plans more difficult. The remaining week runs normally, training for all parties has been successful.

Gokou is coming downstairs, and bumps into Thomas.

"Gomen, I didn't see you." Says Gokou. Thomas looks at him coldly and says before leaving.

"Stay away from her. Yamie is mine." His voice is full of hatred and for a minute Gokou sense the evil in him.

"You are mistaken, she is nobody's. Make no mistake, I won't allow you to hurt her." Gokou says seriously.

Thomas stops in his track and replies amused, "Is that a threat?"

Gokou stops at the door, he looks at him with narrowed eyes and says coldly, "Iee. That is a promise."With that he goes outside.

They are at the porch waiting for Vegeta and Yamie. Gokou senses them approaching, but before he could say anything, Jobedd jumps and says, "They are here, you guys! Yamie and Vegeta are back."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Work is beginning to take its toll on me, but I finally posted this chapter. Hope you like it. On with the story. :0)

I don't own DBZ

Chapter Four

Gokou looks up and his face is light up with a smile. He saw her alright, and she looks quite different. Vegeta lands first, with a big smirk on his face.

"Hello Kakarot. It's been a while." He says walking toward him.

"Ohayo, Vegeta. How did she do?" He asks seriously. Thomas is watching from a corner.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, sweets?" A melodic voice says behind him. Gokou is suprise. He couldn't even feel her ki. He moves in time to dodge her kick.

"Butterfly, you are faster now." He says smirking, "But not fast enough."

"Oh Ku-chan, you are being mean." She says pouting. The others are surprised at how much she has improved. Gokou and Yamie spar for a while, she has him pinned against a tree, "Still thinking I am not fast enough?"

"Hai, Butterfly. You'll have to do better than that to impress me." Says Gokou pushing her back and grabbing her arms inmobilizing her.

"Quit playing games, onna! Don't hold back on him." Shouts Vegeta. Yamie's loving eyes turn cold, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Thomas, as she vanishes from Gokou's hold.

"Where?" Gokou whispers, as a kick from behind sends him flying across the trees. He looks up to see Yamie staring at him. He charges against her again. Yamie closes her eyes in concentration, and starts chanting in Korri's language.

Jobedd recognizes the voice and shouts, "Careful dad, she is using Korri's powers!"

"Mezza, terku, anmo, kayin! Ice fire blast!" She says releasing her attack. Gokou stops in middle air and crosses his arm in front of him to block the attack. It hits him fully, bruising him. But immediately he prepares his attack.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." He positions himself and powers up to SSJN 2. Yamie smirks and closes her eyes. Suddenly her aura starts to glow brighter.

"HA!" Gokou releases him attack full power against her and sees when it hits her fully.

"Ah!" she screams turning into SSJN2, her ki merged with the power of Gokou's attack and she flies toward him inside the kamehameha wave.

"You must be kidding me." Whispers Piccolo and Jobedd.

"Iee. She is our equal now, or even more powerful. She is still afraid to let go. Just like you are brat." Replies Vegeta behind them. "and she is still holding back, because she is afraid to hurt him like she hurt me in training."

"She hurt you?" Asks Jobedd incredulously.

"Hai, brat. Is something I don't find amusing." says Vegeta seriously.

Gokou couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't sense her and that is driving him nuts. He is afraid to have hurt her. Suddenly, out of nowhere two arms wrap around him.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you. I am still learning, remember?" She whispers softly. Gokou hugs her gently and smiles. They levitate down slowly. Thomas is watching from the shadows, he is using all his will to control the anger he feels.

"I am proud of you, Mee-chan. Your progress is amazing." He looks toward Vegeta and says, "Arigato, Vegeta. Well done."

"It's nothing. She is a great fighter." Says Vegeta seriously. Little do they know that Freeza is watching them. He smirks and goes back to report. Yamie goes to her friends and hugs them. She could feel the difference in all of them. Thomas decides to step out of his corner.

"I have miss you guys so much!" She says happily.

"Even me?" His voice is soft. Something that catches the boys' attention.

"Thomas. I see you are better." She couldn't move. Somehow she knows something is not right and Gokou is receiving , full force, all her senses.

"Yes, can we talk?" He says reaching out to her with his hand. She looks at Jobedd ans sends him a message. Jobedd nods understanding, his gasps in surprise as he feels something in his hand. He knows what to do.

"Ok." She says allowing him to take her hand. Dende could feel the tension and decides to act.

"Let's go inside. I'll prepare dinner while you guys talk." Says Dende softly. Gokou looks at them with sadness, he feels his heart is being ripped. He knows things are different here on the Real Realm. He tries to fly away, when a hand stops him.

"Dad, she wanted you to have this."Jobedd gives Gokou the small necklace. Gokou remembers the moment when he got her the ring. And understanding dawns on him. My heart will always be yours, Ku-chan, no matter what. He smiles softly.

"Arigato, Jobedd. I needed this."He teleported to his room. The rest of the group go inside and chat for while. Half an hour later, Dende calls them for dinner. They sit together and enjoy a nice dinner.

Outside, after walking for a while,Yamie stops and looks at Thomas waiting for him to speak.

"What it is Thomas?"She says softly.

"Baby, I am so sorry for not coming with you. I know things between us have been hard, but I want us to try again. I love you, and now that I see the danger I am so afraid of loosing you."He says. His voice is soft, almost hypnotizing. A small aura flows from him toward Yamie surrounding her. Yamie feels dizzy, and unconsciously her powers kick in. What Zabick doesn't expect is that his little trick won't work and the sudden gentleness he is using will cause the young woman to speak her mind. He is hugging her now, trying to make her feel safe and loved. Having her this close makes him smirk in satisfaction, believing that his plan will work.

"Iee!" She says firmly, her ki pushes him away, "You think that with only a small apology all will be forgiven and forgotten. What do you take me for?" Yamie is angry, more than he expected, "Tom, I. . . can't be with you anymore. My feelings toward you have not been the same for a long time now." She could feel his anger rising, but this time she will not stay quiet.

"Why? Does it have to do with that jerk with crazy hair?"He says trying to sound human. Zabick looks at her angrily.

"It has nothing to do with him nor any of them! This is your doing. Besides, you don't sound like yourself. Everytime, you are so nice and gentle is because you want something. Well, enough is enough." She says in anger and starts walking away. Thomas grabs her arm, stopping her.

"You are not going anywhere! We are not finish! You wll do as I say, baxuse you are mine!" He says coldly. Yamie notices the aura surrounding him

"Get your hands off me, Tom. You will not avhieve anything like this."She pulls her arm away and keeps walking. He is about to go after her when Vegeta appears.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, weakling. Leave her alone."His voice is full of hatred. Vegeta turns to leave and Zabick attacks him. Yamie turns back just in time to see what was going on.

"VEGETA!"Her voice and ki got to the others, Gokou, Jobedd and Piccolo teleported to where they were to see Yamie fighting Thomas.

"Yamie, what are you doing? That is Thomas!" Says Jobedd worried. Gokou runs toward Vegeta to check on him. The wound on his back is very serious but he is still conscious.

"Brat, listen to me, that is not your friend, it's Zabick in disguise. Protect Yamie."He says breathing heavily. Gokou looks at Jobedd and they both nod. Leaving Picolo and Jobedd, Gokou takes Vegeta back to the house.

"How could you Thomas? He is my friend!" She says while fighting him. Thomas smirks and send a wave of dark energy toward her. Piccolo interferes and pushes Yamie out. Standing ready, Jobedd and Piccolo send a combine attack at Thomas. When the dust cleared, Thomas was nowhere to be found. They teleported back to the house. Yamie goes to Vegeta's room, she is about to enter when Gokou comes out.

"Sorry, how is he?" She says softly.

"He will be fine, I healed part of his wounds."He replies, "I still know how to use the powers you gave me."

"Good... Ku-chan. . . Gomen." She is about to say more but Gokou's gentle assault to her lips silenced her. His ams hold her closed to him promising her that everything will be fine. Just then, she faints. The stress of the fight and Vegeta's injuries has taken its toll on the young woman. Gokou picks her up gently and places her on their bed.

That night, while everybody sleeps, Yamie wakes up and goes outside. She is still worried about her friends and herself. Even though she has experience the powers Dende told her about, she hasn't choose or define herself. She is looking toward the stars when Dende aproaches her.

"Are you alright, Yamie-chan?" Asks Dende softly.

"Hai, Dende. I was just wondering if you already figured how I can protect my friends." She says softly.

"Hai. I told you already, when you accept your true self, then and only then you may be able to separate two of your personalities and give them to whoever you choose. That is why training was important." He replies gently.

"I..." She starts but Dende interrupts her.

"You are afraid, I know that. Don't worry in time you will fully understand." He adds softly, "You should rest. Don't worry so much, we are all here. And we will protect you and your friends."

"Arigato, Dende." Yamie answers smiling. Dende goes to sleep, but she stays outside. Something in the air calling to her. She closes here eyes and vanishes. Her ki picks up Jobedd's attention and he gest out of bed. Yamie appears near the city, when she opens her eyes, she notices she is wearing Irya's clothes.

"Where am I?" She whispers.

"I brought you here, my love. You see we are connected, I know all about you, just as you know all about me. Of course, you created me." His voice floated in the air.

"Who are you?" She asks while raising her ki enough to be picked by Gokou.

At the house, Jobedd knocks on Yamie's door. Gokou opens the door and asks, "What is it, son?"

"Is Yamie there?" He asks full of concern.

"Hai, she is..." He says looking at the empty bed, "She is not here."

Dende takes a peek into the hall wondering what's going on. He says, "She was outside, in the balcony, just a few minutes ago."

"Ok." Says Jobedd and Gokou vanishing at the same time. They appear in the balcony to see that she is not there. Gokou looks worried.

"Go wake the others while I try to locate her." He says seriously. Jobedd nods and hurries inside. Gokou closes his eyes in concentration, his heart aches fearing the worst.

Meanwhile, Zabick appears in front of her. "You know who I am, don't you, my sweet?" Yamie gasps in surprise, smirking he continues, "I wanted to see the real you, Irya." He says walking toward her.

Yamie steps back a bit. Ku-chan, I need you. She thinks.

Gokou has just located her when he hears her voice.

"I am coming for you, Butterfly." He says outloud, the others come out fast and they all teleport to Yamie's location.

" You are quite different here, my pet." He says softly.

"I am not your pet. Stay away from me. What have you done with Thomas?" Her aura glows brighter.

"Oh, but you are. The human, he was just a puppet, to get close to you. I should have read his mind to approach you better. No matter, you are here now and the is nobody to interfere. You are alone here." he says as he raises his hand to touch her face. A ki blast makes him step back from her.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Zabick." Says Gokou angrily.

"You." Zabick voice denotes hatred. Jobedd stands behind Yamie and smirks.

"Yes. We." He says mockingly. Yamie looks at him surprised.

"When did you get here?" She asks, looking at Gokou and the others. She frowns at Vegeta, knowing that he shouldn't be there. Vegeta glares back at her, Yamie can't help the little smile on her lips.

"Just now. Is this weirdo bothering you Kaasan?" Jobedd says seriously. Yamie smiles at his question.

"Well, he was. But you are all here, arigato." She answers. An arm pulls her back and she hears Gokou whispering in her ear, "Anything for you, Butterfly."

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate that you interfere in my business anymore, Son Gokou. And make no mistake, she is MY business and I WILL take her." Says Zabick aiming his attack at them. His blast is stop by Yamie's hand.

"I belong to nobody." Vegeta smirks remembering what happen in training, "I will not allow you to hurt my friends. DARK DOME ENCAGE!" An enormous energy dome appears over Zabick trapping him. Yamie's aura glows intensely and memories rush into her mind. "I won't allow to hurt him again, never again! Ah!"

Zabick is trying to get out of the dome but he is unable. He orders his men to attack. Out of nowhere, ki blasts come flying at them.

"Watch out, everybody." Shouts Piccolo. Jobedd protects Tony, while Vegeta and Gokou fight Zabick's men. In the shadows, Cell, Freeza, Nappa and Jeize watch them.

Zabick smirks, he knows how protective she is of her friends and so, "Joy attack the earthling!"

"Hai, Master." Joy appears behind Jobedd, and catching him off-guard kicks him. Yamie sees and looses concentration on her attack toward Zabick allowing him to escape.

"Jobey!" She shouts. Just as Tony attacks Joy, giving time to Jobedd to recover.

"I am fine, careful." He says signaling Zabick. "He is escaping."

"This isn't over, I will be back for you." He says vanishing along with his men. His evil laughter filling the air.

"That's it? I didn't even break a sweat." Says Vegeta frustrated, "Pathetic!" Everybody laughs. Yamie looks at the boys and sees when Tony faints.

"Tony!" She run toward him, kneeling down beside him. She checks him, as the others come closer, and sees the cut on his back.

"We must hurry back, his blood is infected. He needs Dende's healing powers. This I cannot do on my own, at least not yet." She says seriously. Everybody nods and holding hands they teleport back to the house.


End file.
